


Rebound

by GatewayGirl



Series: Tiresias Draught [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderfuck, Other, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatewayGirl/pseuds/GatewayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks Malfoy is a lot more fun as a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, Malfoy -- we've got a while till dinner. How do you feel about cock?"

Malfoy let out a harsh breath. "Fuck, Potter, how would I know?"

"Well?" Harry tried to rub more, and realized that holding Malfoy's legs together was limiting his access. He moved one knee in between, and then, when Malfoy made room, the other. He felt a strange reverence as he watched those white legs part to accommodate him.

"Well?" Malfoy demanded.

"You're --" Harry bit his lip. "You're really going to let me do this, aren't you?"

"Can't very well go and find someone else, can I? You already know, and I daresay you'll keep your mouth shut if I do."

Harry nodded. He lowered himself down so his groin rubbed against Malfoy's. The front of his cock slid against the wet heat of Malfoy's ready cunt. He groaned. For a minute or two, they just rubbed against each other, spreading the velvet slickness between them. Malfoy lifted his hips and Harry froze.

"Just ... just _push."_

"Do ... do I have to worry about getting you pregnant? Or is the change not that complete?"

"It's not likely. Damn it, Potter, stop being such a nervous virgin and stick it in!"

If Malfoy hadn't sounded desperate with frustration, Harry might have been offended, but that needy whine gave him a jolt of satisfaction. He raised himself further up on his arms and rocked his hips back to push.

The easy slide took him by surprise. He was suddenly in, wet warmth all around him rather than just along the front, soft muscle enveloping him far better than his hand ever could. Without any conscious thought, he pulled back and drove in again, spurred on by a hungry, keening cry from the body underneath his own. His own fierce pleasure wanted to babble out in words, but there were no words -- not for this, and not that he would say to Malfoy -- so he held it back, realizing belatedly that he was growling instead. Malfoy had no such reservations -- his earlier wordless cry was now a string of "yesyesyes -- oh fuck, yes, oh!"

Harry struggled to hold back his release, determined that Malfoy would come first, that he would feel with his cock that fierce clench he had felt on his fingers. He didn't have long wait. Malfoy curled into his thrust, taking him deep, and then wailed, the sound rising high and spurring Harry on.

Slowly, Malfoy relaxed, sinking limply down to the cushioned floor, and Harry found himself doing all the work. He didn't mind. When he looked down at Malfoy, he got back a sleepy, contented smile that was as strange on his old enemy as the girl bits.

"Brilliant," Malfoy said, rallying slightly, and that was it. A low sound escaped Harry's open mouth as his balls tightened, and then he was coming, pumping in her, _filling_ her.... Suddenly aware of how he was holding back sound, he let it out, roaring his pleasure as his balls pulsed again, and she, with a little cry, arched up to meet him.

 

For a moment, Harry just lay where he was, collapsed on top of Malfoy, feeling their heat and sweat trapped between them. Finally, recovering himself enough to realize what he was doing, he groaned and managed to tip to one side.

"Sorry. I must have been crushing you."

"At your size?" Malfoy said tartly. "Hardly." She let go of Harry to stretch back luxuriously. "I think I like it."

"What, that I'm short?"

"No, you idiot! Cock." Malfoy's smile was just as wicked in a girl's face, and much sexier. "While I have a cunt, at least."

Harry laughed. "So pretty," he said, "And _so_ vulgar."

"Only when I want to be." Malfoy arched up again, and Harry had to touch his -- her -- breasts. The way they rose, nipples pointing upward, just demanded it.

"You can't possibly be ready again so soon."

"Mm-hm," Harry agreed, running his tongue over the salty skin. "'M not."

"Well, _please_. Enjoy all you wish."

 

Harry supposed it might be Malfoy's usual arrogance that made his girl able to just lie there and be touched, but from his own warm feelings, he expected it was just contentment. He explored almost as languidly, taking a long time with Malfoy's breasts and side and belly, before returning to rest again. There was still all this fair skin in front of him. He stroked along Malfoy's smooth neck before exerting himself to brush his face across soft hair. It was still damp at the roots.

"You're sweaty."

"Potter, really!" Malfoy answered, rolling his eyes. "Girls do not get sweaty."

Harry grinned. "Really? 'Cause I think I like sweaty girl."

"You wouldn't by morning."

"I suspect you know how to bathe." Harry hesitated. "Of course, you won't be a girl in the morning." He bit his lip. "How long will this last, anyway? With the dose you got?"

Malfoy smirked at him. Slowly, she curled one leg, turning towards Harry as she slid her foot from Harry's ankle to his arse. "Afraid to be naked with a man, Potter?"

Harry swallowed. "Just don't think I'd be into it."

"Really? I'd always suspected you would be."

"What? Why?"

Malfoy stiffened at the offense in his tone, but her voice was very light. "Oh, you know. It's the only thing that would make the Weasel make sense. Not that his face is much, and the hair is atrocious, but he has a nice arse, and you could be into that sort of muscle."

"Ron is _nice_ to me," Harry retorted, but his indignation fizzled behind the thought that Malfoy had just admitted to admiring Ron's arse. He supposed it wasn't offensive for someone who was that degree of bent to think he was too. "He's a good friend. He's funny and helpful and loyal--"

Malfoy wrinkled her nose. "He's practically _rabid_. If we don't want to fight, I expect we shouldn't talk about him."

"You brought him up!"

"As a man that I thought you might like."

"Well, I don't! I mean, not like _that._ "

"Mm." Malfoy wiggled, managing to get her body even closer. Harry found his own body responding, if sluggishly, to a naked girl holding herself intimately against him. "But what girls do you like? Not Granger. I've never seen you really panting after one before. Not like you are with me."

"Er ... I suppose I don't respond to girls like this from a polite distance."

"There you go."

Harry wasn't sure. "It isn't entirely unusual to for me to have a boy pinned, or vice versa. I mean, I've done it to you before."

"True, but you're usually distracted, aren't you?"

Harry rolled Malfoy over to lie on top of her. Malfoy's leg was still tight around his, but he came up on his arms, letting his hips push forward, and smiling at Malfoy's responsive moan. "Oh, I think I'd notice."

"Merlin! You're ready again."

"Well, I don't think I could _come_ for a while, but yeah, I could get it in."

Malfoy responded with another moan. While Harry wondered if this was actually favorable, or perhaps despairing, Malfoy began to push at his shoulders.

"Sorry--"

"No!" The leg tightened behind him. "Just-- Roll over! I want to be on top this time, because I _will_ be sore if we have another fuck like that one."

"Was I too rough?" Harry asked, moving apologetically back to his side.

With an exasperated huff, Malfoy rolled him the rest of the way and straddled him. "You were perfect -- for _one_ time, okay? Not two in a row." She rubbed against him, spreading wetness along the full length of his cock. "Mm. I just need a little more control this time."

"'Kay."

 

Harry looked down at the peaceful rise and fall of Malfoy's chest. With a finger he traced gently over the swell of one soft breast. The breathing did not change. He placed a kiss beside his fingertip.

"I wore you out."

Still, he whispered the words. Malfoy would change back in two hours at the most -- possibly less if he'd significantly diminished his dose by spitting at Harry. This, Harry decided, would be a good time to leave: no foolish attempts to talk, and Malfoy still a pretty, half-familiar girl. The string of awkward questions in the back of his head could stay there. When they met in class next week, Malfoy was even less likely to want to acknowledge this than he was.

Harry dressed slowly, retrieved his wand, and cancelled the confining circle around Malfoy. The naked girl was starting to shiver; Harry cast a warming spell on Malfoy's robes and laid them over her. He placed Malfoy's wand a few feet away, where it would not get rolled on. After one final soft kiss to white-blond hair, he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

The Gryffindor common room wasn't empty -- Ron was there, sitting by the low fire. He turned as Harry entered, and broke into a smile of relief.

"Harry! You're all right!"

"'Course."

Ron bit his lip. "Sorry about ... you didn't really need to make me leave, you know."

Harry shrugged. "I know, but...." He moved close enough to drop his voice, although the room seemed otherwise empty. "Didn't want an audience."

"I'm sorry," Ron repeated, his cheeks darkening as he spoke. "I ... I didn't expect you to be so -- you should have had a mirror!"

_"You're lush,"_ Harry remembered. He grinned and bumped shoulders with his friend. "Not that!" He took a quick breath. He thought he probably shouldn't tell Ron what had happened, but he felt that if he didn't tell _someone,_ he would explode. "Um -- keep a secret? I mean, _totally_ secret? Don't even tell Hermione?"

Ron chewed nervously on his lower lip. "Yeah. Um, if you want."

"I, uh, banged him. Her. Whatever. The girl we made."

Ron's jaw dropped. His shoulders drew in a little. "Um...."

This was bad. Harry suddenly thought of all the things that Ron might be upset about. He reined in a surge of panic. "Ron, look. I'm not queer or anything. I mean I know it's -- He was a _girl,_ at the time." A girl that his body seemed to remember rather fondly. Harry stopped, distracted.

"But...." Ron stopped again and sucked on his lip. Harry wished he had kept his mouth shut. Ron wasn't taking this well. His face had turned to the fire. "Just like that, huh?"

"Just like that." Despite his worry, Harry couldn't keep the smug satisfaction from his voice. _Teach him to tease me for lack of experience! He hasn't even gone all the way, much less three times in a day -- four? -- with an eager, wanton ..._ whatever Malfoy-the-girl was. He began to feel annoyed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just -- I can't believe you'd _do_ that."

Ron's words were scarcely audible. He was still looking at the red flickers in the blackened wood. Harry lowered his voice again. "Look, Ron, I know it was Malfoy, sort of, but he -- she -- our girl -- she was hot." He let out an involuntary breath. "Very hot, once I got those clothes off. And it was just ... It felt amazing." He forced a shrug. Ron didn't see it. "I'm going to bed." Resolutely, Harry headed for the staircase. At the first step he looked back. Ron was still standing by the fireplace, but staring at him, now. Harry grinned. "I'm shagged out. Honestly."

In his room, he drew off his clothes and crawled into bed. Pajamas seemed like too much work. He was asleep before Ron came in.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 

Harry slept late and woke to an empty room. From the angle of the light coming in the window, it was clear he'd missed breakfast, but that lunch was not far off. He rose and dressed slowly, feeling a bit unreal. He even took advantage of the privacy to study his body in the mirror and wonder what sort of a girl he'd made. He thought it was a pity _his_ girl didn't exist. Malfoy had been amazing.

His dreamy reverie was broken when he walked into the Common Room. Ron accosted him before he had gone a dozen steps from the staircase.

"We need to talk."

Harry blinked. "Food?" he tried.

"Afterwards. Come with me. Now."

 

Ron led him, in tumultuous silence, to the statue of the One-Eyed Witch, and then to the space below, which he flooded with light in a casual manner that either of them would have envied a year earlier. Harry, perplexed, stayed silent.

"Look." Ron's voice was steady, but his fingers twisted in the front of his jumper. "About Malfoy. You-- That wasn't what I agreed to help with."

"Ron!" Harry answered, annoyed. "I couldn't pass it up! A chance like that?"

Ron set his chin down to his chest, stubbornness clear in every line of his face, although behind it, Harry could see the beginnings of a deeper distress.

"She was pretty!" Harry protested. "I wanted to find out--"

"I don't CARE how pretty she was!" Ron shouted. "You can't just-- just shag someone because you want to _try_ it!"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "What, you think I should be _in love?"_ he asked mockingly.

Ron growled. "I think the girl should have a choice. I mean, even if it is Malfoy."

Harry stared for a moment. Had he somehow implied she hadn't? "Ron! I didn't -- She was perfectly willing. She -- _he_ \-- wanted to try it just as much as I did."

Ron blinked.

"Malfoy?" he asked incredulously. "With _you?_ "

With a flood of relief, Harry recognized where this was coming from. What they had done had made sense at the time, but he could see that it might be unbelievable to anyone else. "Well, yeah. Mad, huh? But we both started out as girls, right, and that probably made him better with it, because I wasn't so obviously _me_ , I suppose. And then when I changed back, _she_ wanted to keep going." Harry laughed shakily. "A lot. I was snarled at for holding back."

"Oh." Ron ran a hand back through his hair. "And after?"

"He was still a girl when I left." Sighing, Harry stepped forward. "Is that it? I mean, are you okay with the rest of it?"

After a brief hesitation, Ron nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I reckon you're right about not passing up the chance."

"Great. Now can we _please_ go to lunch?"

 

Harry wasn't surprised when Malfoy slipped something into his bag on his way out of the Potions classroom. He had been waiting for the other shoe to drop since he had woken up on Sunday morning, thinking _I had sex with Draco Malfoy. I made him be a girl and I fucked him._ He only hoped that whatever Malfoy had added didn't explode before he could get someplace private to deal with it -- he didn't want to explain the situation to Hermione.

He had been unable to keep from watching Malfoy during class. Harry didn't think he was really attracted to Malfoy as a boy -- in fact, he found the thought of doing anything more with him disturbing. Still, he couldn't help remembering what a pretty girl Malfoy had made, and how good it had felt sliding into his slick folds and pumping into him ... and then he would wrench himself from the fantasy and discover he was hard, and still staring at _Malfoy,_ which was generally enough to rid him of his problem for another few minutes ... until he started to remember again.

He managed to slip out of the classroom while Hermione was still cleaning up her work area, and chose the nearest bathroom as the easiest place to duck out of sight. In the cubicle furthest from the door, he peered into his bag. For a moment, he thought the addition must have been charmed to go invisible, but then he found it -- a folded parchment lying alongside his Transfiguration text.

Cautiously, wondering if there was some sort of protective glove spell he should learn, he lifted it out. Nothing happened to his fingers. The parchment remained quiescent. He unfolded it.

 _Meet me in the same place, at eight o'clock tonight. I have the potion, with extra for you, should you wish it._

It was written in plain black ink and neither addressed nor signed. Harry thought that was just as well. Oh fuck. His erection was returning at the thought of Malfoy after more of that potion: pretty, soft girl-Malfoy, spreading her white thighs with eager curses. Harry shifted a hand down his stomach, tempted to deal with his problem then and there.

The door opened. Harry listened to footsteps, and the click of a cubicle door being latched. He didn't have the nerve to continue. Unnecessarily, he flushed the toilet, then slipped the letter back into his bag. A quick squirt of water in the sink, and he left, his heart beating as if he was waiting for a duel.

 

It wasn't safe, he realized. Malfoy had chosen the place and the time; it could be an ambush. On the other hand, he couldn't bear to say no. There must be a way to get around that. Maybe if he left a note -- no, that wouldn't do if it was an ambush. If he sent an owl changing the place, and then spied on Malfoy approaching to make sure he was alone, that might work. He would have to be on his guard, of course, and keep his wand to hand, and he definitely shouldn't try the potion until after Malfoy had changed from it, and not then if the doses were in separate phials....

Yes, he decided. It could be done. It wouldn't be completely _safe_ , but it wouldn't be suicidal. He could use the Room of Requirement, though it should probably look the way it did when Malfoy had caught a glimpse of it in fifth year, in case Malfoy didn't already know what the room could do. That meant they wouldn't have a bed, but there were mats on part of the floor, and he could ask for a lot of cushions, and a jug of water. Of course, he would have to stay in the room to maintain it, but he could put a remote Sight charm on the stairs -- he wasn't good at them, but it didn't need to last long -- and a Foe-Glass in the room, so he would know if Malfoy was about to attack him. Perhaps he could get Malfoy to agree that they would both set their wands aside. If it came down to a physical fight, he was stronger than Malfoy, he was sure, and while Malfoy now had the advantage in height, he had never learned how to use it. Harry suspected that no one but him ever scrapped with Malfoy.

 

The scheme worked. Malfoy was alone when he started up the stairs, and he was still alone when he walked into the room.

"A bit big, isn't it?"

Harry shrugged. "Pretty safe though," he said. "Bar the door, would you? I've already cast privacy spells."

"It's not like people don't know this is here," Malfoy complained, but he threw the bar on the door and sauntered in. From the swagger with which he approached, Harry thought they he might throw a hex after all, but reached into his pocket and drew out a blue glass phial that Harry estimated was large enough for ten hours' worth of the Tiresias Draught. Malfoy dangled it between his fingers. "Shall I take some?"

Harry pulled in a breath. "That depends. Do you want me to fuck you?"

Malfoy didn't attack. He shivered. "Yeah," he said quietly, and without further ado, took a sip from the vial. His body wavered and changed, almost too fast to watch, shrinking down in height as the sharpness of his face softened. He stepped to within inches of Harry.

"Undress me? Please?"

A dozen ways that this could be a trap shot through Harry's mind, but the desire to have Malfoy's female form naked was stronger than caution. "Yeah." As he undid the top button on her robes, he bent for a kiss, but Malfoy turned her head away.

"Give the potion a moment to absorb," she said. "Unless you want to join me, that is."

"Maybe later," Harry said quickly, not really thinking about it. Undoing another button, he kissed the newly exposed skin instead. Malfoy moaned and dropped her head back, so he kissed along the line of that smooth neck.

"God," she said, "you're-- Want you."

"Mm. Good."

"Fuck! Harry, please!" Malfoy squirmed, freeing one clothed shoulder from her robes, and Harry laughed and opened the rest with a charm.

"Get that thing off!" he exclaimed, but not waiting for Malfoy to do it, pulled the offending garment off himself and tossed it down on the floor. "Still in a bloody shirt," he groused, but cupped her breasts through it. Not having started out with anything that might need one, Malfoy at least wasn't wearing a bra. She squirmed appreciatively under his touch and reached for the front of his trousers, her hand moving unerringly to his swelling cock.

"Ah!"

"Couldn't wait," she panted, before moving her hands to his flies. "Can't strip you fast enough. Want _skin_."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. Her shirt followed her robes, and he began on the trousers. "You're wearing too much."

"No more than you." She had stopped working on his trousers to encircle his erection in one hand. "Oh. Yeah."

"Ah, fuck!" He shoved his trousers down himself. "Everything off, and down on the mat."

She stepped back, coyly teasing, as she pushed ineffectually at her trouser waistband. "Do you want to fuck me, Harry?

"Yes," he growled. "Now," and he reached for the garment, but she stepped back.

"None of that, now. I expect kisses and flattery first."

"Oh, do you?" he retorted, unbelievingly.

"Of course. I'm the girl, aren't I?" Malfoy shimmied out of the trousers and winked at Harry. "Now tell me how lovely I am."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're a gorgeous girl, Malfoy," he said, his voice syrup-sweet. "Such soft skin and such pretty, pink tits. May I kiss them?'

Malfoy cried out and dropped to the mat. "Fuck, yes. Come on. Love your mouth."

"Good," he retorted, stepping out of his fallen trousers, and dropping to his knees beside her. He wanted to say he couldn't keep his mouth off her, but that was too strange, considering this was Malfoy, so he kissed down her neck to the nearer breast instead, until he was sucking on that and playing with the further one in his hand.

"Oh!" Her hand went back to his cock and began sliding up and down, two fingers sliding across the head at the top of each stroke. "So damn good." Her free hand pushed at him. "Over me. Want--" She moaned and thrust her hips up at air, finishing the thought without words.

"Want what?" Harry demanded, moving a hand down to the curls at her pussy. "Say it."

"F-- Fuck," Malfoy panted out. "Fuck me. Want you to fuck me."

"Oh yeah," Harry answered, swinging a leg over and between hers. "Love to."

Suddenly, Malfoy pulled away. Harry was just wondering what had caused that reversal when Malfoy giggled nervously.

"We've already tried that position. Behind me?" With a sudden twist, she was facing away from Harry and up on her knees, looking back over one shoulder invitingly.

Breathless with lust, he reached out to seize her hips. "Fine with me." If his view of her face had been better, he might have said something about taking it like a bitch, but he didn't feel like risking it, considering. He bumped up against her for a few seconds, enjoying the heat, before trying to go in. It was a bit more difficult from this angle, and Malfoy confused the issue by whining with equal fervor whether he was prodding her pussy or her arse. He finally gave up and found her cunt with his fingers and guided himself in by hand. Her answering cry had a touch of alarm in it, and he forced himself to stop at the top of the thrust.

"Okay?"

"I think so." Malfoy didn't sound sure. "It hurt my stomach a little? Let me just--" She grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her midsection, then dropped to her elbows. "Try that. Slow at first...."

"Yeah. Here...." He pulled slowly back, and then, when she seemed to be relaxing, pushed slowly in again.

"Again, yeah. Like that." Her bum came higher and her chest went lower as he moved. "Oh! Faster!"

Harry picked up the rhythm. Malfoy seemed happy with the sensations now, and he thrust faster and harder, feeling his arousal building.

Suddenly he was shoved back from Malfoy's body. The mat beneath them burned his knees from the rapid push, but he didn't go far. The cold air on his cock was worse, especially when he looked down and saw that Malfoy, twisting back to face him, was a boy, again.

"Damn it! You timed that, didn't you?" Harry accused.

Malfoy shook his head so vigorously that his hair flipped back and forth. "Not correctly. Thought it would last a bit longer. Oh bloody hell, Potter, don't _stop_!"

He curled up, seized Harry, and claimed his mouth in a hard kiss. Harry twisted away.

"I didn't agree to this, you know. I don't think I want--"

"What difference could it make?" Malfoy replied, sounding just as frustrated as Harry felt. He gave Harry's chest a little shove. "Lie down, then, and I'll suck you. Close your fucking eyes if it bothers you!"

The problem was, Harry thought, that he could still tell with his eyes closed. It wasn't that it didn't feel good -- the wet pliant grip of Malfoy's lips sliding down his cock -- but he could fee the roughness of Malfoy's chin when it brushed against his skin, hear the timbre of his voice in the occasional moan, and could sense somehow -- scent perhaps -- another aroused man over the fading scent of girl. Discomfort kept his arousal ragged at the edges, even as Malfoy kept finding new ways to vary the sensation, sucking hard, caressing with a long, loose slide of his mouth, setting a no-nonsense wanking rhythm with tight lips. He brought his fingers into it, first moving in a tight circle below his lips, and then stroking wetly up Harry's crack, along skin that was far more sensitive than Harry had ever known. When he pushed in slightly, sensation finally overwhelmed any other awareness, and Harry climaxed. It was more of relief than anything, and he had to work not to scramble  
away.

"Finally," Malfoy looked up, eyes gleaming in the flickering light. "That's rough on the jaw, you know."

"No, I don't." Harry twisted clear of Malfoy, and then pushed him to face away before moving close again. "I, um, hope you don't mind if I don't...?"

Malfoy's shoulder, in front of him, moved in a tight shrug. "I didn't to you as a girl."

"Right, then," Harry said. He would have felt better at the reminder if Malfoy hadn't sounded just a little bit hurt. Bravely, he reached for Malfoy's prick. This would be just like wanking, right?

It wasn't quite, but it was close enough. Malfoy's cock was not entirely like his -- a little narrower, and less of a change from shaft to head, but he could still set up a rhythm that he would have liked himself, and then slow it down until it made Malfoy moan. He didn't have any real desire to kiss the white shoulder in front of him, but a not-too-violent bite was well received.

To his relief, Malfoy didn't take long. In under two minutes, he was pumping out all over the floor mat, and then he was sagging limply against Harry's chest. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. Malfoy sighed blissfully.

"Mm. That was brilliant." He rolled onto his back and smiled up at Harry. "What did you think?"

"Um...." Harry didn't want to sound unappreciative. "I think I'm straight, I guess."

Malfoy's eyebrows came up. "Despite having sex with me?" he said teasingly.

"Well, rather, because of. I mean, I think I should have enjoyed that a lot more than I did."

"You liked me touching your arse."

"Yeah." Harry couldn't very well deny that. "But you ... I don't know ... smell wrong, or something? I felt like we'd end up fighting, and I was trying so hard...." He stopped, uncomfortable, and Malfoy frowned.

"Well, all right," Malfoy said, after a few minutes. He stood up. "Put your clothes on, then. Let's do something else for a while, and then we can try another way."

Harry grimaced, but he couldn't argue. He hadn't been particularly enjoyable, he was sure. He pulled on his trousers without bothering with the pants. "What did you have in mind?"

Malfoy's lips tightened as he thought. "Hm. I'd been thinking you as girl, but maybe not tonight. Both girls, again? You liked that last time."

Relieved, Harry nodded. Glancing up, he saw that Malfoy had his trousers on already, and was pulling robes over his bare chest. "Yeah. That was good." He tried to push down the thought of being a girl for Malfoy later. It was really only fair. "What did you have in mind? For now, I mean?"

Malfoy looked uncertain. "Revising, maybe? We have to do it sometime."

Harry nodded, and looked around the room. There wasn't a desk or table anywhere, but there was a low sort of platform near the wall. Pulling his shirt on, he headed over to it. The room still wanted to cooperate, he decided, because he had never had such an easy time transfiguring something so large. He turned a few cushions into chairs, and he and Malfoy sat down, just as if they were in the library, except for that they weren't glaring daggers at each other.

"Harry?"

Harry twitched. Deliberately, he looked up. "Um, yes?"

"I can call you Harry, can't I? I mean, calling you Potter seems rather silly, at least here."

"Yeah, okay," Harry said awkwardly. "What do you want, Draco?" That felt odd.

Draco smirked. "Other than you, any way I can? Really, I was wondering if you had _Charming Solutions_ on you."

Harry nearly dove for his school bag in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment. Malfoy didn't really mean that, did he? "Maybe. Oh, yeah, here it is." He thrust the thin volume out at Draco, who smiled sweetly and took it.

"Thank you, Harry."

Once he had the book, Draco worked quietly for a long time, and Harry eventually managed to concentrate on his Defense Against the Dark Arts reading. He was only vaguely aware of Malfoy going to his bag for something.

"Would you like some, Harry?"

The unexpectedly high voice made him jump. "Um..." He looked around. Malfoy was a girl again. "I, uh, missed you changing."

"Obviously. Is _Adaptive Defense Technique_ really that fascinating?"

"Er, yes?" Harry tried. He put the book aside. "Nothing I can't read later, though." He reached for the phial Malfoy was holding, but the girl pulled it back.

"On second thought, not quite yet. I have something I want to try. Will you take it a little bit later?"

"Um, sure," Harry agreed. "Yeah."

"Okay. Would you transfigure the table into a bed, then? You did such a beautiful job with it before."

Harry bit back a confession that the room had been helping. If Malfoy thought he was brilliant at Transfiguration that was fine with him. Dumping his books on the floor, he drew his wand, and soon had a wide, low bed in place of the table.

"Will that do?"

Malfoy hopped up on to it. "Hm. The mattress _could_ be softer, but it's not as if I'll be trying to sleep. Yes, I think it will do." A wicked smile seemed to say she was just teasing. "Take off your robes, Harry, and lie down."

"Bossy, aren't you?" Harry answered lightly, but he did as he was told, stripping down to his trousers and then lying on the bed and waiting for what Malfoy did next.

The first thing she did was to part her robes, her hand sliding in a long stroke over one breast, and then, with an entirely unnecessary and fluid stretch, pull the garment open. Harry caught his breath as she dropped her shoulders and let the robes fall to the floor. Her trouser went next with the same lingering touch sliding across her mound as she revealed it. Naked, she crawled onto the bed and straddled Harry's calves. She put something down on the bed, but it was too small to be a wand. Harry decided not to worry about it.

"Did you want me to--" Harry began, but she was already shaking her head and reaching for his flies.

"No. _I_ want to."

This she did even more slowly than undressing herself, parting the front of his trousers and pausing to bend and kiss the head of his cock. Harry's breath grew shaky as she pushed his trousers down, all the while playing her mouth over his shaft.

"Um, you don't have to-- I mean, you said your jaw--"

"Hush. Just for a minute." Malfoy moved out of the way to pull Harry's trousers off, but then came back. "Okay," she said, "no distractions, this time. Concentrate on how this feels....."

The small object turned out to be an oilcloth pouch. Malfoy squeezed something out of it and rubbed it along Harry's crack. Whatever it was, it was slick and warm, and Malfoy stroked it forward and back with her fingers before teasing the tip of one into Harry's hole.

"Didn't you already...?"

"Mm. But you're looser now. And there was also...." She shrugged and pushed in deeper, and Harry found himself letting out an undignified whine of pleasure. Malfoy chuckled.

"So that's good? Just in past where it's tight?"

"Um, yeah."

"How about here?"

"Yeah...." he answered, confused by the sensation. What was she doing?

"What about...?" She pushed in deeper, so her knuckles pressed into Harry's cheeks. Her fingertip did something that sent a sudden shiver through him.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, um ... that was good." He laughed slightly. "Weird, but good." Still, he wished she'd come and kiss him for a moment. He felt very on display, especially under the intensity of her scrutiny. Given that, he had no cause to be disappointed when she withdrew the finger, but he was.

"Remember all that," she instructed, and he found himself wondering if she planned to test him later. "Now, I want you to take the potion."

"Oh." He had forgotten that was still in the plan, but he supposed it was okay. Quickly, he sat up and looked for the blue glass phial. It was on the floor just a few feet from the bed, so he rolled out and scooped it up. "How much?"

"Just a sip, I think. Let's stay flexible."

Nodding agreement, Harry took a sip and looked down to watch his body change. It was really rather disturbing, but he still thought he had nice breasts. Admiringly, he scooped his hand under one and ran his thumb in to the nipple.

"Hey!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Look at _me_ when you do that."

"Mm?" Harry looked up and teasingly touched his female body more while he held Malfoy's gaze. "Well, they are nice, aren't they?"

"Yes, but it's my potion! So come over here."

"No problem," Harry laughed, and returned to the bed, lying down a bit clumsily. "I don't know how you handle the size change so gracefully."

"Malfoys handle everything gracefully," Malfoy returned archly. "It's called _breeding_."

Annoyed, Harry looked away. "Whatever, Malfoy."

"Oh, hush! I was teasing. Lie down, now." In a quick flash of pink tongue, Malfoy licked her lips. "I want to see how you like it as a girl."

"Oh!"

Harry had practically forgotten about their intention to experiment. Now Malfoy's admonishment to remember made more sense. He lay down, trying to duplicate his position his exactly, and Malfoy repeated his slide and push, eliciting a very similar -- if rather higher-pitched -- cry.

"Mm. You still like that."

"Yeah. There's not that really intense part, deep, but yeah. Don't care if you go deep at all, really, just...."

Smirking almost like his usual self, Malfoy did something that made the stretch more intense. At the same time, she started playing around Harry's cunt with her other hand. Harry shoved into both touches. "Fuck. Please."

Malfoy let out a shaky breath. "Shall we wait until I'm a boy? I could really do it."

"I...." Harry wasn't sure he wanted to, but then Draco had done it for him, and he probably should try. "Okay. Not up the arse, though. I think ... I don't want anything larger."

"That's fine." She slid her finger -- or maybe fingers, Harry thought -- slowly out of Harry's arse, and let the other hand slide up as she lay down beside him. "Kiss me?"

"Yeah."

For a while, Harry lost himself in the kisses, and the press of skin to skin, but then Malfoy pulled back, returning to her knees above him. She pushed a finger inside again, and kissed Harry's breasts, and Harry curled to kiss her hair.

When Malfoy turned back into a boy, everything was out of place. His greater height had his back arched, and for a moment, his head pressed into Harry's chest.

"Damn. Awkward." Malfoy licked his lips. "Want the top? I know you like to be in control."

Harry shook his head. In this case, he wouldn't know what to do with control. "Just do it."

Malfoy frowned briefly, but then nodded and complied.

There was nothing about it that was particularly bad. The first slide in burned slightly, though Harry hadn't noticed that with Malfoy's fingers. It moved everything, though, and some of it felt good, but then Malfoy wanted to kiss him, and Harry thought he ought to let him, but he didn't want to, and the slide of Malfoy's cock began to feel more like a scrape. When Malfoy stopped trying to kiss him, Harry bit his lip to keep from letting any sound out.

It didn't take long, at least. It couldn't have been more than a minute before Malfoy started to hammer into him, fast and hard, and then it was seconds until he cried out and shook his hair back. Harry watched his eyes close and his mouth open, neck stretched out, as he came. As soon as he collapsed down, Harry edged up off of his prick.

"Mm?" Malfoy questioned. "Did you come?"

"Don't worry about it."

Malfoy's eyes opened and he rolled onto his side, off Harry. "Oh."

"Sorry," Harry said guiltily. "It was kind of uncomfortable."

He rolled his eyes. "Apparently. Well, that's a setback."

"What?"

"I'm sorry to say I have concluded that you're _straight_."

Harry huffed out a laugh. "I _told_ you that."

"Yes, but people sometimes say that -- or even think it -- when they're not. Sadly, you appear to be right." She reached for the phial. "Let me take more, and I'll give you a massage or something, while you recover."

"That hardly seems fair," Harry objected, even as he felt rather relieved to watch Malfoy change again.

"But it's hardly fair that I had an orgasm and you didn't, right?" Malfoy shrugged, the motion now moving small breasts. "I won't ask you to do that again."

"Sorry," Harry said again. He looked down. "I think we could be friends, anyway."

"Harry, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I mean, I can't keep expecting you to be a girl for me, can I? But this isn't really going to work if you aren't. I won't do that again no matter what you'll do in return. Still, I can't imagine going back to just, you know, _hating_ you."

"Oh." Malfoy considered that for a moment. "I will never understand how your mind works," she said finally. "I'd like it if you didn't _hate_ me as a boy, but we'll always be natural rivals, as boys."

"Ah." Harry reached out to stroke his fingers through his girl's bright hair. "This is goodbye, then?"

"No!" She bit her lip. "I mean, you still _want_ to, don't you, if I don't mind being a girl for you?" She laughed uneasily. "Actually, 'don't mind' doesn't come close to-- We could still be lovers, if it was only some evenings."

"Oh." Harry felt his cheeks stretch from the smile that overtook him. "Yeah. Still want to." His fingers moved deeper into her hair, wrapping around behind her head to pull her into a full kiss. For a moment, they lost themselves in that, before drawing back to the quieter pleasure of looking into each other's eyes.

"My girl, then."

"But my own boy," Malfoy warned.

"Okay."

Malfoy stretched. "I'll need a name, then, I suppose. I wasn't worrying about it when I thought I'd just ease you into a homosexual liaison."

Harry pushed that revelation aside. "A name?" He got what Malfoy meant, and he laughed. "Yeah, that would make things easier. Calling you 'Malfoy' is too distant, and calling you Draco would just be weird." He hesitated, then traced his fingers through Malfoy's soft hair. "It should mean 'fair.'"

"I won't use Alba. And Bianca sounds like someone's maiden aunt."

"Gwen? I think that's --"

"That's not a name. You're not named Harry, are you? It's Harold or Henry or Harriot or something."

Harry blinked. "Actually, no. Just Harry."

"How common!"

Harry's momentary indignation vanished in laughter.

"What?"

"Face it, Malfoy, you like vulgar, lower-class boys." Harry smirked. "You're probably longing for me to push you into a threesome with Ron."

A slender blond girl launched herself at him in a surprising fury of thrashing limbs. Harry laughed more while he tried to grab enough to pin her.

"Won't share you," he panted, getting hold of a wrist and a hand, and pushing them back. "Don't worry."

"My own boy," Malfoy warned again, stilling.

"Yeah." With a grin, Harry rolled her over. "But my girl."


End file.
